Shadows
by trickstarcrow
Summary: [ Do you ever wonder what it feels like to be surrounded by darkness? ] (Kaito-centric, based off unconfirmed summary spoilers)


Darkness was quite the cold place, he concluded, allowing himself to fall under its cold embrace once more. It is a sensation that is best felt in solitary confinement, he quickly learns, falling back into pools of pitch darkness once again. As Kaito experiences the sightless world that has fallen upon his eyes, he ponders if this is perhaps the path he was meant to take all along. It felt disgustingly good, and he seethed at the fact that he could ever possibly relish this experience.

No, he _refused _to like it. In every inch of his body, Kaito could feel himself wanting to loathe this world of pitch darkness. He wanted to grasp the shadows that surround him and tear them apart piece by piece. As if to test the waters, Kaito reaches out, feeling the empty air drift between his fingers. It was by far a pleasant feeling- Was that perhaps a sign of loneliness? He wouldn't deny that possibility, but it certainly wasn't a matter he was quite concerned with that at the moment.

Cold… Such a word brought conflicted emotions to the Dragon Master. On one hand there was the way it was used to describe the new and ever consuming darkness that surrounded his entire body. Then again, and perhaps less surprising, was the way others occasionally described him as. _A cold person. _

That was far from the truth, but Kaito didn't realize this fact without the help of some… allies. He's not afraid nor ashamed to admit that Tsukumo Yuma had helped him get this far in his journey, but in a sense he's not sure how to express his gratitude. At first, he held no interest in the boy- His priorities were set on helping his younger brother recover. Over time that disinterest turned into unexpected respect, and perhaps a strange fondness for the boy. Sometimes, and Kaito smirks at the mere thought of this, he remembers that Yuma has even inspired him on the rare occasion. That was a thought best left unsaid.

The shadows moved again, startling him slightly before dissipating. It's a near constant battle before his… _Sightless _eyes, and he's slowing growing dreary over it. Kaito knows the fear remains, and that it shall remain for quite sometime. Relying on his other senses will be of utmost importance, and he hopes to take full advantage of getting used to the enhanced sense that will continue to aid him.

There's a presence nearby but he is unable to identify the individual. The person has yet to utter a single word, not revealing their intentions and leaving Kaito in the dark, both figuratively and in literal senses. His brow furrows in frustration, a bit uneasy by the stranger's presence. He leans forward a bit, his hands clutching the soft sheets of the hospital bedside. It's an action in an attempt to strengthen his hearing, despite the fact the person has yet to speak up. So Kaito takes the initiative.

"Who's there?"

There's no response. Instead of words the sound of footsteps echoes throughout the room, sending chills down Kaito's spine. He hasn't let his guard down, but he's feeling particularly vulnerable because of his new handicap. He inhales sharply, before repeating his question. "Who's there?"

"Brother, it's me."

Now he recognizes the presence. He's a bit ashamed of himself- Normally he can sense Haruto's presence quite well but now… It doesn't settle well within. "Aah, I'm sorry," Kaito smiles weakly, gesturing for the boy to come closer. "Come here."

Haruto moves towards his brother's side, standing close to his bedside. The young boy's expression holds nothing but concern and sadness, and yet he doesn't express these emotions in his tone. He doesn't want his brother to fret about him, as he needs to worry more about his own wellbeing. In an attempt to comfort the other, Haruto gently takes Kaito's hand, letting the small amount of warmth soothe his nerves.

"I'll stay by your side, brother," whispers Haruto, trying not to let his voice crack. "Let me be your eyes from now on."

Kaito's not surprised by those words. He knows his brother would always be there for him, even if his health had not entirely improved. It's reassuring but there's always that lingering concern for the young boy. There's some difficultly but he manages to pick up Haruto and bring him in for a tight embrace. The bond could be felt between them quite clearly, as the warmth being exchanged was comforting and yet remaining fairly somber, even at this point.

And it's in that moment Kaito notices a third presence. _This time's different though_, he can tell, his smile softening as his face turns towards the person who had just entered the room. He doesn't need his vision to identify this person; His overall presence held a warmth that was like no other. In that moment, he could feel the shadows lifting themselves out of their embrace and dissipating into the surrounding air. There's a moment of silence, before he extends an hand to the person.

_"Thank you, Yuma."_


End file.
